


Feeling

by Anonymous



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Animal Traits, Cloaca, Eggpreg, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a bunch of jetkie oneshots i'm writingtags will be added with chapters





	1. Chapter 1

Rookie's breath shuddered as Jet Pack Guy pressed their beaks together. Moaning softly, Rookie felt his boyfriend's tongue push against his own. After a while of this, Jet Pack Guy pulled away from the kiss, their beaks lined with a strand of saliva as he lowered himself down to Rookie's neck, kissing and nibbling at it as he let out a moan. Returning the action, Rookie nuzzled his neck against JPG's, a warm breath erecting his feathers.

Stepping away from his boyfriend, Jet Pack Guy inhaled sharply as he noticed Rookie's open vent. Rookie, unable to speak as a building feeling rose from within him, studied his boyfriend's expression as he swallowed.

"Is it your first time?" JPG hummed, before returning to his lover's neck, inhaling his scent.

Rookie could only nod in response as he was being filled with the feeling of need.

" Just let me guide you." Jet Pack Guy touched their beaks together in another kiss, before promptly pushing Rookie to the ground, positioning himself over his lover.

"Guy, but what about-" Rookie quietly moaned, uncertain about what they were about to do. "Just relax." Jet Pack Guy purred, as he began removing his and Rookie's clothing. The scent of pheromones were strong between them.

Rookie let out a loud moan as he felt JPG push his flipper inside his throbbing cloaca as he began to slide it in and out, feeling a slickness as he thrust deeper into his boyfriend's opening. Every now and then JPG would brush against his inner walls, hitting a sensitive spot that made him tense up at the feeling as Rookie panted and arched his back in response.

The foreplay continued as Jet Pack Guy began to thrust at a faster pace, while starting to preen his lover's neck, he looked up and gazed at Rookie's face, watching a pleasured expression shoot across his face as he moaned as JPG pumped his flipper into him.

As the pleasure increased, the green penguin bit his flippers, unable to stop his biological urges from overpowering him as his arousal built. He curled his claws against his body as Jet Pack Guy fucked him, each thrust eliciting a louder moan. All JPG wanted was to show his boyfriend how much he meant to him. Feeling his boyfriend remove his flipper, Rookie was surprised at why he stopped so drastically. 

Pinning Rookie to the floor, JPG moved his head to his cloaca before stimulating it with his wet tongue. Rookie pushed down on the red penguin's head, forcing him to plunge his tongue inside his pleading vent. Rookie ground himself against his coworker as he found himself wanting more, finding himself feeling more turned on by the minute. 

Rookie's eyes snapped open as he felt the sudden intrusion of JPG's beak pushing slowly into him, starting to thrust into his lover, as he had done to him before. His cloacae was dripping wet, both from natural lubrication and the wetness of JPG's tongue after giving him oral, making it easy for the beak to slide in and out.

At this point Rookie was overcharged with pleasure as he groaned and panted, occasionally letting out a small whimper.  
"Oh, Guy.. mmf- Don't stop-" Rookie cried out.

Hormonal desire filled Jet Pack Guy as he felt a warm, salty wetness gush into his beak as Rookie's cloaca contracted and tightened, his body convulsing as he moaned and twitched, his body shuddering from the sudden explosion inside him as he curled his claws as hard as he could as he yelled out Jet Pack Guy's name. As JPG removed his beak, Rookie was panting, trying to regain his breath. He didn't know what he just felt, but the feeling was incredible. 

In the afterglow, he still wanted something. He still felt intense desire. Something was missing, and he knew what it was. He still hadn't been able to share the feeling with JPG. After a few moments of silence, he finally gazed up at him.

"Wait. I want to try something with you." 

Jet Pack Guy snapped his eyes open to look back at his partner. He was intrigued that even after pleasuring his mate, he still wanted to return the favor for him. He wanted Rookie. He wanted to share every moment with him. 

He was pleasantly surprised when Rookie pushed him down, forcing him to lie on his stomach. Rookie shifted himself, his cloaca alarmingly close to that of his partner's. He wasn't sure if he was doing this right, but it was worth a shot.

Jet Pack Guy responded by squirming beneath him, as Rookie, without warning, began to plant kisses along his neck.  
Rookie began to lower himself down more, but in his clumsiness lost his balance, suddenly slamming into JPG and locking their bodies together as they both quivered.

Realizing what Rookie was trying to do, JPG chuckled, moving his tail aside. Rookie re-positioned himself over JPG, aligning their vents together. Jet Pack Guy felt his vent heat up as they both pressed together, Rookie thrusting himself against him as they both let out a small moan.

They felt a wetness as both of their cloacae moistened, sharing fluids.

Rookie thrusted more and more as he preened Jet Pack Guy's neck. He felt JPG's muscles tighten as his genetic fluids began to build within him. They both groaned and whimpered, and generally JPG wasn't holding back as much, letting out small noises.

Bridges of fluid between their cloacae glistened as Rookie pulled back before thrusting back again. They both closed their eyes in the blissful moment as Rookie mounted JPG, wetness building between them as they savored the moment.

The two picked up the pace, with JPG grinding himself against Rookie as he thrusted faster. Struggling to breathe as they both panted and moaned. "Rookie, i'm so close-" Jet Pack Guy whimpered, feeling his climax begin to surface. Rookie complied. He was going to cum soon as well. 

"Fuck, Jet.." Rookie said under his breath, his voice weakened and his body felt numb. "I'm gonna-" Unable to finish his sentence, JPG bucked against his partner as he threw his head back with a loud moan, as Rookie came as well, pleasure filling both of them simultaneously, as they exchanged their seed.

As their orgasms subsided, they fell back on each other in exhaustion as they tried to regain their breath, still panting seconds after.

The two cuddled in the afterglow, Rookie shifted himself under Jet Pack Guy's wing, as he bent down to plant a kiss on Rookie's head, wrapping his flippers around him.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rookie is trans in this

He could hardly keep himself from wincing in pain, his lower belly slightly distended. Rookie struggled, immersed in his own suffering.

"Hey, Rookie, you alright? You weren't at work today." Jet Pack Guy walked into the room, before stopping to look at Rookie. Something about his boyfriend seemed to be.. Off, as if something wasn't quite right.  
But it wasn't until he saw the bulge in his stomach, as well as the mess of pillows and blankets surrounding him that he understood.

Jet Pack Guy watched nervously as he pet his Rookie's head, shushing him gently. The sound of JPG's voice made him feel reassured, making him melt as a sense of calm washed over him. JPG had come over because he was worried about him. Humming quietly, Jet Pack Guy felt the heat of his forehead before he got up and spoke. "Stay here, i'll go get you something."

Jet Pack Guy went into the kitchen, rummaging through drawers until he found a cup and some pain medication. Filling the cup with water, he returned to Rookie, setting the items down on the floor next to him. He told Rookie to sit up before handing him the cup of water. "Drink up, and take this, it'll help, alright?" JPG shook the bottle of medication into his flipper, giving two pills to him, which he promptly swallowed, feeling the cool liquid in his throat.

Rookie rubbed his stomach in small circles as Jet Pack Guy tried to think of what else he could do to help his friend. Humming quietly, JPG nuzzled against Rookie, patting his back, a soothing feeling coming over him. He could only weakly smile. Leaning against his partner, Rookie sighed. He let out a small moan as JPG brushed his flippers along the edge of the distention in his stomach. 

The eggs felt hard inside him, but had a little give. Jet Pack Guy's touch was gentle. He remembered the first time he had laid a clutch of infertile eggs after his first time with JPG. After that, though, they were more careful to not let Rookie lay a fertilized clutch. He was grateful that Guy helped him out that time.

Rookie chirped as he felt the egg shift in his body. There was an uncomfortable silence between them as the egg began to gradually force itself out of his body. "Are you ready?" JPG hummed. Rookie could only nod his head in response; The pain was unbearable.

Watching nervously, he watched the red penguin get up and rummage through his cupboards, looking for something that could help them. He placed a handful of towels down next to his mate. Rookie groaned quietly. "Jet, They're bigger than usual." JPG dropped down next to him, gently caressing his feathers.

Beads of sweat formed over his body as Rookie felt yet another twinge of pain in his lower gut.

"May I look?" Jet Pack Guy's breath was a bit heavier as he moved his flipper closer to Rookie's abdomen. With a swift nod, he spread his legs, giving Guy a better view of his cloaca, which looked reddened and sore. JPG brushed over the hole, watching the muscles twitch. Rookie's face was even redder as he brushed a kiss along his collarbone. Working down his body, he pressed a kiss to his vent, making Rookie shudder.

Rookie squeaked out Jet Pack Guy's name quietly as the tip of his lover's tongue brushed against the orifice, making the muscle contract. Rookie arched his back a bit and chirped as JPG kept suckling him. He pushed at the stomach a bit as Rookie quietly whimpered. His flipper traced all over the small body, before feeling his downy feathers. Hands pulled him closer, breathless, quietly begging.

Some more carefully placed touches and licks from JPG and Rookie was digging into the pillows, a sweet fluid rushed into his mouth as he swallowed a mouthful of it as Rookie let out a breathy moan. JPG gazed up at his lover, fluid dripping from his cloaca and his own face. Grabbing a towel, he swiftly wiped the fluid away. His bulge was more visible now, and he could easily see the edges of the eggs.

"Feeling a bit more loose now?" Jet Pack Guy inquired. 

Rookie felt the egg begin to shift past his membrane as he groaned. Jet Pack Guy grabbed his flipper, squeezing it lightly. Rookie felt weak as the specimen forced itself into his cloaca, the cramps he could feel clouding his head. Shushing him once again, Guy pet his head and whispered, encouraging him to keep going. 

As the egg began to surface, he closed his eyes as he tried to push it out, his feathers fluffing up a bit more as it started to move.

Giving it his all, he gave one last push. Jet Pack Guy watched with curiosity as the egg demanded all of his strength, before falling onto the floor as he moaned.

"One down, some more to go." JPG hummed, grinning weakly.

The next two eggs gave out easily enough from the stretching of the first one. Quivering as Rookie laid against JPG, his breathing slowing down. Burying his face into his shoulder, he panted as he felt the next one give way as JPG scooped up the eggs. Jet Pack Guy wasn't as worried anymore, as the first egg had already been passed. Things would be a lot more easier for Rookie this one out. Besides, he'd done this many times before.

Rookie was exhausted however, as he kept trying to push out the fourth egg. It demanded everything from him, and yet it still wouldn't come out. He sensed that it was the last of the clutch of eggs, and that was always difficult.

He groaned as it stretched him some more, until the pain was too difficult to continue. Jet Pack Guy had noticed that he had stopped pushing for a bit, and wondered if something was wrong. "You alright, buddy?" JPG looked at him anxiously.

Rookie couldn't keep the egg inside him. He felt defeated. The sheer size of the egg was too hard to get out. No amount of trying would release the egg. His cloaca stretched around it, but it wouldn't budge an inch. He almost felt like he could cry.

The green penguin leaned forward once more, the egg unable to crest. He whimpered from the over stimulation as the egg pushed against his inner walls. His feathers puffed up as he moved his feet. He shuddered while pushing, a loud moan escaping from his beak. His shoulders felt heavy as the egg threatened to tear him apart. The pain bubbling inside him resurfaced again. Breathing deeply, he felt yet another twinge of pain. Jet Pack Guy gazed at him with worry, before he had an idea.

He traced his flipper around the edges of Rookie's cloaca, feeling the stretch of the egg. Carefully he tried to push between the opening and the egg, trying to push it out as far as possible. 

Rookie let out a small noise in his throat as he felt the sudden intrusion, JPG gently working between his cloaca and the troublesome egg, his head bubbling with both pain and lust. That is, until he let go.

The egg dropped into the palm of Jet Pack Guy's flipper, just about the same size as it. "You did it." He ruffled his flipper through Rookie's feathers, smiling warmly before cleaning him up with the towels.

Rookie was tired and still sore from the ordeal, but he snuggled up against JPG as he lifted him up gently, taking him over to the bed before setting him down. JPG crawled into the bed with him, rubbing the boy gently as he leaned down to kiss him. He looked so peaceful, so calm, yet still so vulnerable. JPG Reached for the covers and dragged the covers over them as he traced his flippers over him, nuzzling closer in the warmth.

It was worth it, right?


End file.
